1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gamma systems and, more specifically, to an improvement and additional safety feature for a rotating gamma system. A rotating gamma system is an instrument for performing radiosurgery on lesions in the brain and possibly other body parts. The present invention is a live video camera and appropriate lighting mounted within the housing of the gamma system to provide visual inspection of the mechanical indicator, which cannot be viewed by an operator from the control area during the radiation process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other radiation therapy devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,898 issued to Sundqvist on Oct. 25, 1988.
Another patent was issued to Kerjean on Sep. 5, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,611. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,653 was issued to Song, et al. on Jun. 18, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 16, 1996 to Shepherd, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,452.
Another patent was issued to Kopecky on May 6, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,870. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,886 was issued to Song on May 26, 1998. Another was issued to Rousseau, et al. on Mar. 28, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,126 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 28, 2003 to Krispel, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,813.